


The Prince and His Boy

by Madriddler



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Barebacking, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, High School, House Party, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rich Riku, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madriddler/pseuds/Madriddler
Summary: After a tragic accident separated him from his parents, Sora moves to Radiant Garden to live with his uncles and cousin. There, heartbroken and shattered, he meets Riku Akechi, Prince of Hope's Peak Academy. Riku takes a curious interest in the heart-shattered boy, making it his mission to repair him piece by piece. Will the Prince succeed? Or will Sora's heart remained broken, never again to feel love or hope, and only filled with the greatest of despair? ON HOLD





	1. Tragic Openings

The Prince and His Boy

I.

Tragic Openings

          The sounds of sirens filled the night sky. The home they surrounded was once a lovely place, neat windows and doors that lined up perfectly, a backyard well used, orderly hedges that lined the property with a curving stone path leading to the door. All of this was now charred, blackened by soot and smoke as the fire continued to rage on. An accident. Happened during while the couple was arguing over something petty. One wrong swipe of a hand against the small grouping of candles on a table and just like that a fire has taken over. It didn’t help that they left the stove on while they were arguing. Now all that was left was a charred skeleton of a childhood home, and a child orphaned as he cried at the remains.

He was usually such a happy boy, with big cerulean eyes and spikey brown hair. He was skinny but had an athletic body, his nails painted a light pink, and half-gloves hiding the back of his hands. He was dressed impressively, tight pants and a button down shirt for a date-gone-wrong, only to come back to see his home roasted away.

“Son? Son, can you hear me?” The boy sniffled and wiped his eyes before looking up over his shoulder. A police officer was standing in front of him, holding out one hand while the other was holding a trauma blanket. “Can you come with me? We have a few questions…”

“Okay,” the boy sniffled, taking the officer’s hand. He took the offered weighted blanker and wrapped it around himself. The officer escorted him away from the ruined home and towards an ambulance. He helped the boy up on the edge of the raised vehicle and took out a notepad. “Now, you are a resident at this home correct?” The boy just nodded. “Name and age if you would?”

“Sora Belloni,” the boy answered. “I’m seventeen.”

“Belloni huh? Weird name,” the officer said goodheartedly.

“My mom is Japanese… while my dad is Italian,” Sora said. “Sir… where are my parents? Are they out here? Please—”

The officer sighed and shook his head, “I’m sorry Sora, but your parents did not make it. It’s a damn shame too, accident it was.”

“No,” Sora cried, shaking as tears began anew. “No, no—that can’t be!”

“Shh, calm down lad, come on man up now,” the officer said.

“Mom… dad…”

“Do you have any relatives you can live with? Any aunts or uncles?” the officer asked.

“Huh?” Sora looked up at the officer. “I… I have uncles, my uncle Cloud and his husband Leon. Uncle Cloud is my dad’s brother…”

“I see,” the officer said, writing it down. “And where do they live?”

“Radiant Garden… they have a house there,” Sora said slowly, his voice unemotional as his head drooped down to stare at his lap. His vision blurred with tears and he began to cry once more. The officer wrote something down and Sora heard footsteps as another officer walked up towards them.

“How’s the boy?”

“State of shock got a name and relatives out of him,” the officer said. “Kid’s got queer uncles in Radiant Garden, might have to send him to them.”

“Jesus Bill, don’t you have any respect?” the other officer said in an annoyed voice. “Go talk to Heather, she got here first with the fire crew. I got the kid.” The officer named Bill walked away and the other officer walked towards Sora. “Hey, I’m Officer Tyrone Martin, what’s your name?”

“Sora Belloni,” Sora sniffled. “Officer… what’s going to happen to me?”

“Well, once we make sure you’re one hundred percent okay, physically that is, We’ll bring you down to precinct and call your nearest relative. You said you have an Uncle right? In Radiant Garden?”

“Yes,” Sora nodded.

“Do you have anyone else closer?” the officer asked.

“No sir, my mom was an only child,” Sora said.

“Does your uncle have any kids?”

“Yeah, my cousin Roxas,” Sora nodded. “We’re practically twins, born on the same day at the same time.”

“That’s neat,” Officer Martin said. He gave Sora a smile and wink and said, “How’d bout I drive you to the station and you can call your uncle?”

“Okay,” Sora nodded. The officer called paramedic to come check Sora out while he went away for a second to talk with someone. He came back and escorted Sora from the paramedics towards a police car. “Why don’t you sit in front?” Officer Martin said, opening the passenger door for Sora. Sora slid inside and curled himself into a ball after he buckled. He glanced at Officer Martin, taking in his strong physique and dark skin, and smiled a little.

“So Sora, can I ask where you were during the fire?” Officer Martin asked.

“On a date… it didn’t go well,” Sora said softly.

“Darn, what went wrong? Didn’t click with the girl?” Officer Martin asked.

“Guy actually… and no,” Sora frowned. “He just wanted… well… he just wanted sex. And I want more. It’s funny but, you remind me a little of him.”

“Oh really? He as handsome as me?” Officer Martin chuckled.

“I guess,” Sora sighed.

“What was the boy’s name?”

“Ta-Shawn,” Sora said.

Sora didn’t see the officer’s reaction. Instead he asked, “What school do you go to?”

“Key Academy,” Sora answered.

“Well shit…” the officer cursed to himself.

“Did I do something wrong?” Sora frowned.

“No son, but it looks like I have to have a talk with Ta-Shawn when I get home,” Officer Martin said. Sora gasped and looked at the officer.

“I’m sorry!”

“Don’t be,” the officer said. “I’m just happy you’re talking. Keep your mind busy.”

Sora nodded. The Officer kept talking, having Sora talk about his school life and what he likes to do and don’t do. Sora answered automatically, staying curled tightly in the seat. Minutes passed as the car made its way down the road, and half an hour later, the two arrived at the police station. They entered the building and Officer Martin led Sora to a private office, sitting the boy down in front of a desk. He took out paperwork and laid it out as he sat down. “I have work to do, you can use the phone to call your uncle. I will have to speak with him afterwards.”

“Okay,” Sora nodded. He pulled the black cord phone to him and dialed his uncle’s number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

“Hello?”

Hearing his uncle’s voice brought Sora back to reality. His tears started to fall again “Uncle Cloud,” he cried.

“Sora? Sora is that you? What’s the matter?” Uncle Cloud asked.

“They’re… they’re…” Sora’s voice broke off, he couldn’t bring himself to say it. “Uncle Cloud!”

“Everything will be okay Sora-ora,” Uncle Cloud said, using a nickname Sora hasn’t heard in a long time. “Take a deep breath and tell me what happened to your dad.”

Sora took in a breath and hiccupped in his tears. “Uncle Cloud,” he repeated again. “Daddy is… Mommy is…”

Again, he lost his voice. He looked up at Officer Martin, who was writing out his paperwork, giving Sora his privacy. Sora held out his hand, looking for some comfort, but Officer Martin didn’t notice.

“It’s okay Sora… I understand,” Uncle Cloud said, his voice tight. “Where… where are you?”

“The police station,” Sora said. “It was a fire…”

“Okay… okay… are you by an officer? Leon’s still at work, I’ll see if he can get off his shift early,” Uncle Cloud said. “Roxas is at Axel’s tonight so there’s no worried there, I’ll just call his father about this… We’ll come to you. Okay?”

“Yes,” Sora said in a small voice.

“Let me speak to the officer please?” Uncle Cloud asked. Sora nodded and looked at Officer Martin. “Umm Sir?” he said, holding out the phone.

“Huh? Oh yeah,” Officer Martin said, taking the phone. Sora waited, staring down at his lap as the time slowly moved. Officer Martin seemed to be in deep conversation with his uncle as Sora curled upon himself, feeling the only two possessions he had left in his pocket: a phone whose only contacts were his family, and his wallet.

Half an hour passed before Officer Martin hung up the phone, causing Sora to frown. He wanted to talk with his uncle more.

“Your uncles will be here in a couple hours, it’s a bit of a drive from Radiant Gardens to here,” Officer martin said. “You’re welcome to stay here until…”

“Thank you,” Sora said.

“There’ll be a few more questions we want to ask you of course,” the officer said, “but we can do them here.”

Sora nodded. As the officer promised, the time passed with officers coming in and out of the office, sitting down across from Sora and asking him various questions about the fire, how his parents were, what they were doing at the time, what he was doing, how his neighborhood was… questions after questions and Sora answered them all in a detached voice. He just wanted to sleep, he just wanted someone, anyone, to wrap their arms around him and tell him that everything is okay. But the officers were cold, detached, and analytical in their questioning. His voice felt raw from crying and talking, several officers told him to “man up” and that made him feel even worse. He just had a horrible date, his first date even, and all he wanted to do was sleep in his bed. But even now that was impossible.

It was a little past midnight now. Sora could barely keep his puffy eyes open, he was nodding off in his chair while Officer Martin was busy with a person from CPS with paperwork. The door opened up and Sora turned his sleepy eyes to see two familiar figures come rushing in.

Both figures were men, one with blonde spiked hair while the other had brown. They were both extremely handsome and built with muscles yet had a slim figure to them. Dressed in jackets, Uncle Leon immediately went to Sora to pull him into a tight hug while Uncle Cloud went to the cop. “Officer Martin? I’m Cloud Belloni, Sora’s uncle…”

“You okay Sora?” Uncle Leon whispered. Sora wrapped his arms tightly around his uncle, his tears starting anew. “It’s okay, we’re going to take care of you now,” Leon whispered. And with surprising strength, the man stood up, carrying Sora in his arms, moving Sora’s legs to wrap around his waist. The CPS woman looked as though she wanted to say something about the look of the uncle and nephew, but a glare from Leon stopped her. Cloud focused her attention back to the paperwork, and soon it was over.

“Thank you for looking after Sora, Officer Martin,” Cloud said. “We got him from here.”

“Of course, and Sora, I’ll make sure to talk to my son,” Officer Martin chuckled. Sora just nodded, still feeling detached from everything.

“Send all funeral arrangements to our home,” Leon ordered, looking at the two of them. “We want them buried in Radiant Garden.”

He walked out of the room with Cloud following, Sora still in his arms. “They should never have moved here,” Leon grumbled. “I told them that this place wasn’t safe!”

“The fire was an accident, candles and the oven,” Cloud whispered. “Besides Leon, this isn’t something we should be talking about right now.” He looked over at Sora.

“Right… I’m just happy you’re holding yourself up honey,” Leon sighed.

“I’m not, I’m about to fucking cry when we get in the car,” Cloud said. “Come on, hurry up… please.” Leon nodded and the two made their way briskly out of the police station and to Leon’s jeep wrangler. Placing Sora gently in the backseat of the two men got in the front seats and Cloud broke into tears. “Oh god Zak! My brother!” he cried. Leon stayed stoic as he began to drive, letting his husband and Sora cry out their sorrows.

“You’re living with us now Sora,” Leon said an hour into the drive. “You can stay in Roxas’s room tonight, he’s over at Axel’s place, you remember him yeah? Tomorrow… tomorrow we’ll work on getting a room of your own. And I’ll get you into Hope’s Peak Academy. You’ll be taken care of Sora… just as Zak and Aerith will be taken care of.”

Sora saw that his Uncle’s hands were tight on the wheel. Sniffling, he said, “Thank you Unca’ Leon…”

“Everything will be okay Sora-ora,” Leon said.

“Leon… what about your work? You have that important meeting with the mayor. I’ll take off—”

“We both will take off,” Leon said. “I’m the damn police commissioner of Radiant Garden. They can go a day without me while I focus on what’s more important.”

“Okay,” Cloud nodded. He looked back at Sora, and Sora saw that Cloud’s eyes were just as puffy as his. “Why don’t you sleep Sora? It’ll take a while until we’re home.”

Sora felt as though it would be impossible for him to fall asleep, but he nodded anyway and closed his eyes. The exhaustion and stress of the day finally caught up to him, and a moment later the car was full of Sora’s soft snoring, which was soon joined by Cloud’s. Leon looked at his two boys and gave a long sigh, shaking his head slightly.

“Damn it Zak… I told you the move was a horrible idea,” he cursed silently. “Why is it that nobody listens?”


	2. Chanced Meetings

II

Chanced Meetings

Radiant Garden, at first glance, was just as every other city with skyscrapers and towers that pierced the horizon, busy roads and transportations, and yet there was a sense of belonging there, a sense of togetherness and hope as Leon drove through the city outskirts to their neighborhood. The moon was high in the sky as Leon pulled into a paved driveway that was next to a two story home. The house looked old, but modernized with a stone pathway connecting the garage to the path that led directly from the sidewalk to the front porch. Turning off the car, Leon turned to cloud and nudged him gently, “Wake up,” he whispered, “We’re home.”

Cloud shifted and gave out a small groan. “I’ll get Sora,” he said sleepily. “Let him sleep.”

Leon nodded they got out of the car and moved to the back seats. Cloud gathered up Sora in his arms as Leon held the door. Holding the boy like a baby, Cloud and Leon made their way to the front door, again Leon unlocking and holding the door for his husband. The small opening room was dark, but Leon and Cloud did not bother with turning on the lights as they moved into the next room where the stairs were. Walking up, Cloud heard Sora groan and glanced at his nephew. “We’re home Sora,” he whispered. Sora made a small groan of acknowledgement and mumbled sleepily. He felt heavier again, and Cloud thought Sora fell asleep.

Cloud smiled at the weight and carried Sora down a short hallway into Roxas’s room. The bed was already made, its usual occupant busy with his boyfriend. Leon opened the covers and Cloud tucked Sora in, taking off the boy’s shoes and socks. “Good night Sora,” Cloud said softly, kissing the boy’s forehead.

“Night Sora,” Leon said, kissing Sora’s forehead too. Sora just slept on, and the two adults sneaked out of the room. “Come on Cloud,” Leon said. “You need sleep. We’ll work on Sora’s room tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Cloud nodded. “Leon?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you hold me? Please?” Cloud asked softly.

“Of course,” Leon said.

 

Sora woke up strangely refreshed. Smiling to himself, Sora stretched and looked around, only to see he was in a completely different bedroom. The walls were painted a dark blue but were covered with posters of shirtless men and singers, some Sora recognized only from his cousin’s obsession with foreign music. There was a large dresser opposite his bed, and a tv stand with a television and gaming systems that Sora knew he never brought. On the closet door was a floor to ceiling mirror, pictures of his cousin and boyfriend cluttering the edge, and rings laid scattered around the nightstand next to the bed. Sora frowned in confusion before the events of last night rushed into his mind, and any happiness and restfulness he had were dashed as a wave of depression and loneliness blinded him, like the sunlight which burst from the window near him. There was a knock and Uncle Leon came in, looking concern. “Morning,” he said. “How are you feeling Sora?” he asked, sitting at the edge of the bed.

“I don’t know,” Sora said. “They’re gone… everything is gone.”

Uncle Leon sighed and shook his head. “It’s a damn tragedy, but we have to move on. They’re looking around to see what they can salvage, but it doesn’t look good. Your room has been completely roasted. Strange though, how a small fire could be so destructive… anyway, both Cloud and I agreed that it would be better for you to live with family, with us, then some strangers.”

“That’s why… I’m in Roxas’s room?” Sora asked.

“Yes, although we’re getting a room ready for you to use,” Leon said. “I just hope your sense of design is less… lewd then our son’s,” the man said, pointing to the posters around the room. He chuckled as he pointed to a picture of a man staring surly at the camera, his body on display, muscles oiled and bottom lip lightly bitten as his fingers were hooked under his low-riding pants. “That poster will be the first to go,” he muttered. “You should have heard your Uncle screaming when Roxas brought it in.” Shaking his head, he chuckled and said, “You can wear Roxas’s clothes today, you two always were the same size no matter what happened. It’s scary like that. We’ll be waiting in the kitchen with breakfast. Do you remember the way?”

“Yes,” Sora said.

Leon smiled softly, “Hey,” he said, getting Sora’ attention, “it’s going to be okay.” He kissed Sora’s forehead and stood up. “Now dress, and if you find anything that a seventeen year old shouldn’t own, tell us.”

“Yes Uncle,” Sora said with a sad smile. Leon ruffled Sora’s hair and walked out of the room. Sora got up and undressed without thinking about it. He just needed to get out of the clothes he was wearing, and never see them again.

Naked and feeling refreshed, Sora tugged at his flaccid dick a couple times, more out of habit, as he walked to his cousin’s wardrobe, opening random drawers until he found Roxas’s underwear. _Why is everything so tight looking?_ Sora thought to himself. After careful examination, Sora decided on a pair of faded jeans and one of Roxas’s zipper-shirts that was black. It was connected to a hood, which Sora kept down. Keeping his fingerless gloves on, Sora walked out of his cousin’s room.

He made his familiar way to the kitchen where a full course meal was waiting for him. Eggs and bacon, pancakes and toasted bagels, jelly and cream cheese and a plate full of hash browns. “Leon woke up agitated,” Uncle Cloud said as a way of explanation.

“Quiet, just want to make sure Sora eats,” Uncle Leon said. “And you should know Axel likes to come in and steal… borrow breakfast.”

Uncle Cloud hummed, and Sora looked around. “Where is Roxas?” he asked, frowning slightly.

“It’s seven thirty, so he should be here soon. School starts in ninety minutes,” Uncle Cloud said.

“It does?” Sora frowned.

“Hope’s Peak has a more functional schedule,” Uncle Leon said. “It starts at nine in the morning and goes on until three-thirty in the afternoon. Way more efficient then the schools that begin at eight, or seven forty-five. It’ll also be your school starting soon too.”

“We’ll make sure you’re in Roxas’s class if you want, or maybe a different one,” Uncle Cloud said. “The principal owes us.”

Sora just nodded silently and sat down. He filled his plate, surprised that he was feeling quite ravenous. He had finished his eggs and started on the bacon when the front door opened, and his cousin’s voice yelled out, “Dad! Daddy! I’m home! And Axel’s with me too!”

“Told you,” Uncle Leon said under his breath, which actually caused Sora to giggle. A second later two figures walked into the kitchen. One was the same height as Sora, as well as the same body structure and face, though instead of Sora’s brown spiky hair, he had blonde. Sora’s face brightened up at the sight of his cousin and rushed towards him, hugging the boy before he could respond and burying his head in Roxas’s shoulder. “Roxas!” he cried out.

“WHa—Sora? Sora what are you doing here?” Roxas gasped, his arms automatically going around his cousin. He looked from his cousin to his dads. Cloud shook his head and mouthed, ‘Later’ pointing to Axel.

“Sora, let go of your cousin please, and finish your breakfast,” Uncle Leon said. Sora shook his head, he refused to let go of his cousin. Turning his head slightly to gaze pleadingly at his uncles, Leon sighed and said, “Alright. I’ll move a chair right next to yours for Roxas.”

“I hope there’s room for one more at the table, Mr. B,” Axel smiled, already walking to the table.

“Actually no Axel,” Cloud said. “This breakfast is just the four of us… me, my husband, Roxas and Sora. There’s family business we need to discuss. Sorry.”

“Besides, Mr. Lee, you still have not paid us back for the last time you’ve eaten breakfast here,” Uncle Leon said. “Or lunch, or dinner.”

“I told you I’m more than happy to do the dishes Mr. B.,” Axel said, the tall redhead looking flustered.

“Then you will come here after school,” Leon said. “We have work for you to do. Now leave.”

Axel and Roxas frowned. “Alright Mr. B. I will,” Axel said. “Bye babe,” he added, kissing Roxas. For a second, Sora was sandwiched between the two.

“Bye Axe,” Roxas said. Sora felt Axel’s body move off him and a moment later, the front door opened and closed. The two managed to move to their chairs and Sora let go of Roxas only to grabbed his hand in a tight squeeze. Roxas winced but looked at his fathers. “So what happened? What’s with Sora’s surprise visiting?” he asked.

“Sora… he’s going to live with us from now on,” Cloud said, his mood turning south as a frown came upon his face.

“Why? What happened to Uncle Zak and Aunt Aerith?”

It was Uncle Leon who answered. “They’re dead.” Sora cried while Cloud glared at his husband. “Do you have any tack what so ever?” he demanded.

“Better to be direct than circle around to you,” Leon said. “Zak and Aerith died in an unfortunate fire.”

“That’s… that’s horrible!” Roxas said, squeezing Sora’s hand. “He’ll sleep in my room!”

“He did, last night, but we both decided it would be better for both of you if Sora has his own room,” Cloud said. “We’re thinking of taking our current home gym, move that into the office that nobody used in years, and turn the empty room into Sora’s room. So he’ll be close to you, but you guys won’t need to share… except for clothes, of course, until we can get Sora shopping.”

“He looks good in my clothes though,” Roxas said, he turned to his cousin and gave a soft smile, “you can wear my stuff whenever you like.”

“Thank you,” Sora whispered, wiping away a tear.

“It’ll be tough, but we’ll get through it Sora,” Uncle Leon said softly. “You’re with family.”

“Thank you Uncle Leon,” Sora smiled softly. Leon gave a rare smile and leaned back, “I can be sweet,” he said, looking at his husband, who rolled his eyes.

“When we’re done with breakfast Roxas, I’ll drive you and Sora to school,” Leon said. “I have to see about registering Sora so he can start as soon as possible. When we’re done Sora, we can start getting your room ready if you want. In fact… before we leave, boys, I’ll show you your new room Sora.”

“Okay Uncle Leon,” Sora nodded.

“Good,” Leon said, and the kitchen was full of a sleepy silence as the four males retreated into their own heads to process what was going on. Sora did his best to focus on the positives. Making a promise not to cry anymore today, he looked at his breakfast and began eating at a rapid pace, stuffing his face with food before he even began chewing. Somehow he did not choke.

When the others were done, Sora and Roxas gathered the dishes and loaded them int the empty dishwasher while Leon and Cloud talked. “I’ll take the truck and get some essentials for Sora’s room. Bed, wardrobe, mirror, that kind of stuff. Sora, would you mind if I get the same kind of dresser and bed as Roxas’s room?” He turned to ask his nephew.

“No Uncle Cloud,” Sora answered.

“Good, that makes things easier,” Uncle Cloud said. “Those things aren’t too heavy, and we can have Cid come over to help bring them up.”

“And Axel of course,” Uncle Leon chuckled.

“And Axel of course,” Uncle Cloud nodded.

“Good. Sora, follow me,” Uncle Leon said, and he walked past Sora and Roxas. The two follow him out of the kitchen and into the room with the stairs to the second floor. They made their way as though going to Roxas’s room, but instead of stopping at Roxas’s door, the three kept walking down the hallway, passing by a door which Leon knocked casually, “Bathroom, in case you forgot,” he said to Sora, and he stopped and opened the next room.

It was a rather large room, the same size as Roxas’s, though it was full of weights, workout benches, a treadmill, and a full workout machine. There was a rather large window sill on the opposite wall, which Sora could easily see filling with some collectables. “It’s not much, but we can make it work,” Leon shrugged. “But first we have to get the weights out.”

“How often do you use this room, Uncle Leon?” Sora asked.

“Cloud and I are in there every day,” Uncle Leon said. “Better than a gym membership.”

Sora nodded and bit his bottom lip, “Can I uhh…”

“Anyone can use it… except Axel,” Uncle Leon chuckled.

“Dad!”

“He still owes us for all the meals we’ve fed him,” Uncle Leon grumbled. “It’s amazing he’s still skinny.” He checked his watch and shook his head. “Go get changed Roxas, we’re leaving in ten minutes.”

Roxas went to his room to changed, and, ten minutes later, he met up with Sora and his dad at the front door. “Bye Daddy!” Roxas called out.

“Have a good day at school Roxas,” Cloud said. “Don’t get in trouble!”

“I won’t!” Roxas said and he opened the door to leave.

Leon turned towards the kitchen and said, “We should be back in a couple of hours, will you be home by then?”

“I should,” Cloud said. “It depends on how long it takes to convince Cid to help.”

Leon chuckled and shook his head, “Alright.” He looked down at Sora and said, “Let’s go, it’s a short drive to Hope’s Peak Academy.” Sora nodded and followed Uncle Leon to his jeep. Roxas was already waiting by it, with his bag over his shoulder. Sora sat in the back while Uncle Leon and Roxas were in the front. Sora and Roxas talked the whole way through, catching up as though no times has passed since the last time they saw each other, which was a couple months ago. Hope’s Peak Academy was twenty minutes from their home. In a richer part of the city, Sora could only stare in awe as Uncle Leon pulled up to it.

A massive building with a tower in the front with what looked like the school’s logo, Sora could see what looked like a greenhouse attached tot the top flooring, and a huge looking track and field surrounded by trees next to it. “This is a high school?” Sora exclaimed.

“Yup,” Roxas said, “The best of the best. The Ultimate High school, you might say,” he chuckled.

“If your father didn’t decide to move out on a whim, this is where you would have gone instead of Key Academy,” Uncle Leon explained. “They’re picky on who to choose. The year before Roxas’s had only fifteen, sorry sixteen students. But they’ve opened up their requirements a little bit, hell even Axel is allowed to come here.”

“Hey! Quit talking about my boyfriend like that, Dad!” Roxas pouted, but there was a secret smile under his pout. “Anyway Sora, once you’re accepted, I can’t wait to show you to my friends!”

“He might not have the chance to today,” Uncle Leon said. “The principal might want to put Sora to a test… though you should have no problems with it.”

Sora just nodded, biting his lower lip. Uncle Leon turned the car off and turned to look at Sora. “It won’t be an academic test, the principal just likes to get a sense of the character of his students. He’s done the same with Roxas and every other student that enters Hope’s Peak.”

“Oh… okay then,” Sora breathed a little easier. He unbuckled and got out of the car. He looked up at Hope’s Peak Academy. For some reason, seeing the building lifted his heart, as though all despair in his life started to vanish and in it’s place a hope of a better day, a better life, filled Sora. Roxas waved his father goodbye and hugged Sora tightly before running off towards the school.

“Come on, let’s follow him,” Uncle Leon said. Sora nodded. They walked down the long paved pathway to the entrance of Hope’s Peak, on either side of them were students gathered together in small groups. Sora couldn’t help but feel a sense a weird feeling from them. As if they were super humans or beyond. He shrugged it off and walked with his uncle into the building… and into the chest of a student.

“Ow,” the student said.

“I’m so sorry!”

Sora blushed. He ran into a boy looking his age. He was a head taller with athletic arms that bulged slightly with muscles. His hair was pure silver, and eyes felt that Sora could fall in them. The boy had a confident look in him that Sora wished he had at that moment as he blushed and stood awkwardly. “You’re new,” the boy said, “who are you?”

“Sora…Sora Belloni,” Sora said.

“A cute name for a cute boy,” the boy chuckled. He took Sora’s hand and said, “My name is Riku Akechi.”


	3. Sora's First Experience

III

Sora’s First Experience

Sora was stunned by the beautiful and powerful aura of the boy in front of him. Riku Akechi. For some reason just repeating the name in his mind got Sora to smile. Looking up at the handsomely built boy, a small smile graced his lips and he said, “Thank you… umm you’re nice looking too.”

Riku smirked and chuckled at Sora’s words. “Why thank you Sora Belloni, it lifts my heart to hear such a sweet twink say that.”

“If you’re both done,” Uncle Leon drawled out, looking at Riku with an annoyed look. “Sora, we have an appointment with the principal. Let’s go.”

“Ohh, yes Uncle Leon,” Sora said, looking up at his uncle. He turned to look sheepishly at Riku. The silver-haired Adonis gave a small smile, “And just when we started to meet,” he said. He leaned forward, and Sora gasped as his cheeks reddened instantly. “We’ll meet again Sora Belloni, count on it,” Riku whispered and, his eyes staring at Leon, kissed Sora’s cheek. He leaned back, smiling at the embarrassed red flush that graced Sora’s cheeks. “See you later in my dreams baby,” Riku winked and he walked away.

Sora’s heart was beating fast. He was still smiling as he watched Riku walk away. Once the silver-haired boy was out of site, Sora turned to his uncle and noticed his scowl. “What’s the matter Uncle Leon?” he asked.

“The brat,” Uncle Leon grumbled. “He’s an Akechi, a rich family here, very rich. Most if not all of them are assholes. His father practically forced the older son on me, declaring that he’s the city’s greatest detective.”

‘And is he?” Sora asked. There was an annoyed jerk in Uncle Leon’s jaw.

“Yes,” Uncle Leon growled out. “The bastard’s—I mean the kid is only Twenty-three and he is already starting to get national attention for his cases.”

“Wow!”

“What else can you expect, however,” Uncle Leon said. “The kid’s the Ultimate Detective for a reason.”

“What does that mean?” Sora frowned.

“Ultimate?” Uncle Leon asked. Sora nodded. “Well,” Uncle Leon said, escorting Sora into the school proper, “it’s a term used for a select number of students here. It means, simply, that they are the best at a particular skill, or is known for a particular thing. I was the Ultimate Detective too when I went here.”

“You were?” Sora gasped.

Uncle Leon nodded, a look of pride on his face. “I was everything an Ultimate Detective is supposed to be. Clean cut, on-time, and military-like strictness and direct when needed. Basically, everything Detective Akechi isn’t.”

Sora couldn’t help but give out a small giggle. “Is that so?” he smiled.

“Yes,” Uncle Leon said sharply, as though the thought of Detective Akechi made his blood boil. “The boy’s young, arrogant, sloppy with his looks, disrespectful to everyone he finds boring—he had the gall two weeks ago to deny a case I’ve assigned to him because he thought it was ‘too boring.’ The sociopath.”

“What did you do?”

“Stuck him to desk duty,” Uncle Leon smirked. “If the kid doesn’t like the assignments, I’ve given him, then he would be pushing papers. In here.” He stopped in front of an elevator and pressed the up button. The doors opened and the two stepped inside. “He’s on the sixth floor,” Uncle Leon muttered, more to himself than Sora, and the doors slid shut after Uncle Leon pressed the needed button. “Where was I? Ah yes, the kid’s cocky like the whole damn Akechi clan.”

“Clan? Like a Yakuza clan?” Sora asked, someone excited.

“Clan as in there seems to be more and more of them with every second,” Uncle Leon sighed.

“How old is Detective Akechi?” Sora asked.

“Like I said, he’s Twenty-three,” Uncle Leon grumbled. His phone vibrated and he looked down with a scowl. “Speak of the devil,” he muttered. “I see the youngest Akechi brat didn’t waste time on telling on me… one second Sora.” They rode the elevator in silence as Leon focused on the conversation in his phone. He only pocketed his phone when the elevator doors slid open with a soft _ding-ding_ tone playing.

The two stepped into a short hallway and walked towards the door at the end which read _Principal Kigiri._ Uncle Leon knocked on the door and a man’s voice called out, “Come in.”

The office looked highly advanced as Uncle Leon opened the door, escorting Sora inside. The desk in front of them was curved, with multiple monitors that looked as though they’ve risen from the wooden desk itself. The windows behind the desk had no blinds, Potted plants filled the sides of the room. “Ahh, Mr. Belloni, hello,” the man sitting behind the desk said. He stood up and Sora saw that he looked a little older than Uncle Leon. His hair was greying, and he looked skinny. “I am surprise of your visit, you did not announce yourself.”

“No, I’ve become quite busy the past couple days,” Uncle Leon said. “Principal Kigiri, this is my nephew, Sora Belloni. He’s Zak’s and Aerith’s kid.” The principal looked at Sora for a moment before looking back at Uncle Leon.

“It is a bit late to chance schools Leon, you know that. November is mostly done—”

“Zak and Aerith are gone, Jin,” Uncle Leon said. “Last night.” The Principal was silent for quite some time. He concerned Sora in his silence, which made the boy squirm. “How old are you?” he asked at last.

“Seventeen,” Sora said.

“So, you would be a senior then…” Principal Kigiri said to himself, leaning back in his chair. “And your name?”

“Sora Belloni,” Sora said. “And, I’m actually a Junior. I had to repeat a grade because I’ve moved from here to Twilight Town late in the school year.”

“I see…you have Zak’s eyes…” Principal Kigiri said. “Sora, what are your ambitions?”

My ambitions?” Sora repeated. He thought for a moment. He could feel Principal Kigiri’s eyes staring down on him in a piercing gaze. He felt a little on the stop and shuffled in his seat. His mind began to reel, looking for an answer. He hadn’t really thought about his future. He lived in a hazy peaceful bubble that popped just last night. “I can’t tell you that,” he told Principal Kigiri.

“And why is that?” the man asked.

“Because I haven’t thought about my ambitions before,” Sora explained intelligently. “Before last night… before today even, sitting here, I’ve never thought about my future, my ambitions, anything. Just a month ago, I thought I would be dating this boy, but that won’t happen. And now… now I have to not only think of a life without my parents but live in one, accept it… it’s too much for me right now, but I know I have to survive it, and I will. I don’t know my ambitions Sir, and I’m sorry if this answer disappoints you, however that is the truth.”

“I see… Leon, there is much potential in this boy. You may have your father’s eyes Sora, but you also have your mother’s empathy and wisdom, it is very obvious,” Principal Kigiri said. “And that is what Hope’s Peak Academy is desperately needing nowadays. A wisdom driven by empathy, not just intelligence. Our students nowadays are competitive, too competitive, which is not what Hope’s Peak Academy stands for. Hope’s Peak was created to be a beacon of hope into the future. Your uncle is one of the best examples of our mission: to accept students and nurture their individual talents and skills so that they may succeed and excel in. As you may know already, the best of the best in our school are called Ultimates, however that does not mean that they have the best grade point average, or, to put it bluntly, are the most intelligent. It simply means that they excel beyond all others in their particular skill.

“For example, your uncle here was known as the Ultimate Detective while he went here, though his mathematics skills were clearly lacking,” Principal Kigiri said goodheartedly.

“Why bother when I can just ask my boyfriend for answers?” Uncle Leon joked. Principal Kigiri chuckled.

“Is Cloud doing good?”

“He is,” Uncle Leon said. “He’s out buying furniture for Sora’s room.”

“I see, that’s good.”

“Sir, excuse me,” Sora said. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yes, of course,” Principal Kigiri nodded.

“Is my cousin an Ultimate?” Sora asked. “Roxas Belloni.”

“Ah yes, Roxas… no, he is not,” Principal Kigiri said. “Not everyone in Hope’s Peak is considered an ‘Ultimate,’ in fact the Ultimates only take up… five percent of our student population.”

“Do you think… that I can be an Ultimate? If I find my ambition?” Sora asked.

“That is a difficult question to answer Sora,” Principal Kigiri said. He leaned forward and gazed at Sora for a long minute before smiling, “however we at Hope’s Peak Academy will be more than happy to assist you on your way.”

Uncle Leon smirked. He checked his phone and said, “And here I was with the favor ready. It is a relief to see I didn’t need to use it Jin.”

“I suppose you will still hold it in front of me?” Principal Kigiri asked, however he was smiling.

“Of course, never waste an opportunity as they say,” Uncle Leon said. “When will Sora be able to start?”

Within the week once paperwork is complete,” Principal Kigiri said. “Sora, I suppose by your response that you’ve went to an important school in Twilight Town?”

“He went to Key Academy,” Uncle Leon answered for Sora.

“Ahh yes, their motto is ‘Keys to the Future’ I believe, nice school, quaint,” Principal Kigiri nodded. “Sora, you will find Hope’s Peak to be much more to your liking, and needing, than Key Academy.”

He offered his hand for Sora to shake, which the boy did, smiling, “Thank you sir,” he said.

“Of course, I will be expecting great things from you Mr. Belloni, and will keep a close eye on your education here at Hope’s Peak,” Principal Kigiri said.

“I won’t disappoint you sir,” Sora said. Uncle Leon and the principal said their goodbyes and the two began their way out of the school.

Once they were on the first floor again and out of the elevator, Uncle Leon said, “You’ll start in two days if Jin is motivated, four if he isn’t.”

“But you’ll motivate him?”

“Of course,” Uncle Leon nodded. “Your uncle and I want the best for you Sora, and Hope’s Peak is the best place for you to be right now. After all, it was your father’s school, as well as your mother’s, uncle’s, and mine. You belong in Hope’s Peak Academy Sora. It’s in your blood.”

“I feel a little relieved now actually,” Sora said. “When you first talk about it Uncle, I was worried that I wouldn’t fit in, that everyone would be so far advanced but… I guess it really is just a normal high school.”

Uncle Leon didn’t replied but smiled. They walked towards the front doors in the main lobby, but Sora stopped when he heard a voice behind him. He turned to see Roxas waving happily, running towards him with the redhead teen from the morning following them. “Sora! So, did you get in?” Roxas smiled. “Did he Dad? Did he?”

“Relax boy,” Uncle Leon said, “of course Sora got in, he was born to get into this school. Even before the school relaxed it’s acceptance policy.” Roxas smiled and pulled Sora into a tight hug. Sora hugged back and beamed at his cousin.

“We have some things to be still taken care of,” Uncle Leon said. “Mostly getting Sora’s room together and… and planning the funeral… but don’t worry about that Sora, Cloud and I will do it all.”

“Thank you, Uncle Leon, seriously,” Sora said softly.

“You’re family Sora,” Uncle Leon said, “of course we’ll take care of you.” Sora smiled at Uncle Leon. “I’ll go wait in the car, don’t keep me waiting.”

Sora nodded and the two watched as the man walked out of the building.

“So, you’re a part of Hope’s Peak Academy huh?” a voice said. Sora looked over Roxas’s shoulder to see Riku walking up to them, a confident smile on his face. “Sorry for overhearing, but the two of you were just so loud about it.”

“Oh, hi Riku,” Roxas said. “How do you know my cousin?” He was smiling as though looking at a friend.

“He bumped into me coming in, clumsy little thing,” Riku chuckled. “But I figured since he’s cute I should forgive him. Isn’t that right Sora?” He winked at Sora, and he once again found his cheeks blushing. Roxas slipped out of Sora’s hug to turn to Riku fully.

“Really?” he asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

“Yeah,” Riku smirked. “In fact… in welcoming you to Hope’s Peak Academy, Sora Belloni, I believe there’s only one proper thing for me to do as the Ultimate Prince.” He moved towards Sora and smirked seductively as he gently took Sora’s chin in his hand. “I’m going to make you mine,” he whispered and pulled Sora into a proper, long kiss.


End file.
